Perfect
by BeWolf96
Summary: Two best friends, both have loss, both need a little love. This story takes place long after the Ten Commandments and the Six Knights of Black. Elizabeth is on her death bed and Meliodas is about to become single. Ban is depressed and longing for Elaine, but has proven to be unsuccessful to bring her back. Will Meliodas and Ban find comfort in each other? How far will it go?
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! I love Seven Deadly Sins and totally ship Ban and Meliodas. So I though't I'd write my own story! The point of view will change between Ban and Meliodas every other chapter. This first chapter is going to be in 3rd person and get the setting started so its a... prologue? I think that's the thing. I also apologize in advance because I know I'm going to mess some details up.** **Chapter 1 is in the making!** **I honestly have no idea where this story is going and I'm a people pleaser so leave your me your thoughts and ideas! And I rated this story M just in case. Do you guys want some mature content?**

It's been many many years since the Seven Deadly sins had defeated the Ten Commandments and the Six Knights of Black, and there has been peace ever since. Diane and King actually got together and they're living in the Fairy Kingdom, and Escanor and Merlin are who-knows-where exploring or researching. Gowther has stayed with with the captain and Elizabeth and Ban. The four of them ran the Boar Hat together. Ban would cook, Elizabeth and Gowther would host and serve, and Meliodas would manager the bar. Meliodas would also cook but the other three wouldn't let it get out to the public; They'd loose so many customers. Though Meliodas's cooking has gotten better, his food is still crap. Life was great for every one until Elizabeth got sick, very sick. She had gotten weaker with age and the death of her farther years before put strain on her. She was going to die, and Meliodas was devastated.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth called, waking up and moved her head weakly on the pillow.

Meliodas had been sleeping by her bedside, with his head laying on the bed next to her. Hearing Elizabeth speak immediately woke him and he turned his attention to his love. "Yes Elizabeth?" I asked softly, holding her hand as he looked down at her.

"I.. I'm going very soon." She said softly looking up at him.

"No! You can't leave yet!" Meliodas protested, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently

"Meliodas, I'm just a human..." Elizabeth said with a warm smile and a calming voice. "... We have such short lives."

"N-no!" Meliodas cried out and hugged Elizabeth, pushing his face against her chest. He cries softly against her skin and grips the bed sheets tightly. "I can't loose you! I can't do this all over again!" I sobbed nearly incomprehensible

Elizabeth soothingly strokes Meliodas's head, running her fingers through his hair. She was silent for a few minutes to let Meliodas cry it out. Eventually his weeping slowed and quieted and she spoke again, "Meliodas... I love you." She smiled lightly. "I know I'm leaving sooner than expected and I understand how you feel... I wish I can stay longer with you but I'm satisfied with my life... You made it perfect. So many years of perfection. Thank you for making that possible. I'm truly lucky to have had you in my life"

Meliodas was still crying but not has much any more. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He said after he looked up at her

Elizabeth smiled softly. "I want you to live your life. Don't waste it away obsessing over me... or my absence. Because I'll always be with you Meliodas... In your memories and in your heart." She said putting a hand to his chest with a warm smile. Meliodas sniffled and looked down and stayed silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. Elizabeth let out a deep breath; is sounded every so slightly raspy and crackly. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"W-what?" Meliodas asked looking back at her.

"This... I used to be afraid of death. After spending the rest of my lifetime with you and being by your side filled my life. That was my my contribution. I feel so peaceful." She closed her eyes and inhaled then exhaled. She looked at Meliodas and smiled. "Now. I want you to find someone else, when you're ready of course."

"I don't know if I can..." Meliodas said softly

"If you can't that's okay too.. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Promise you'll be happy, please?"

Meliodas was silent for a few seconds and nodded slowly. "I will try... I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG I FORGOT HAWK IN THE PROLOGUE! Also I apologize for using "Wandering Tavern" instead of Boar Hat bar... Told y'all I'd mess something up. I fixed it**

* * *

Elizabeth is dead. She died a few days after she talked with Meliodas and the funeral is being held inside the royal castle. She is being places in a mausoleum next to her father and other family member. Everyone from the area is there including all the sins. Hawk was silently crying. And eventually the ceremony ended and every one left with heavy hearts.

 **Ban's point of view**

Diane, King, Merlin, Escanor, Gowther, Meliodas, Hawk, and I are walking back to the Boar Hat. We were all silent except for the sniffles and tears that are coming from Hawk and Diane. We got to the bar and we all just kinda chilled and sat around, talking on occasion. However Meliodas shut himself in his room to probably be alone I assume. Soon I felt that its about time for some dinner, so I started cooking up some spaghetti and come cake for like, ya know, comfort food. I served everyone and looked over at Meliodas's door and I walk to it. I crack open the door and look at Meliodas laying on the bed "Meliodas, I made some food if you want some." I said to which I got no response. So I assume he wasn't hungry or he's sleeping, either way I can't imagine being in the mood. The day goes on; small talk, catching up, all that jazz. Eventually it got dark and was getting late so everyone fell asleep except me. I quickly get bored and walk to Meliodas's room. "Captain?" I asked and opened the door. There was no answer so I let myself in. Meliodas is laying on the bed.

"Hey Ban." Meliodas says quietly, obviously not sounding like himself. Distant and monotone.

"Hey bud.' I say and sit on the ground next to him, grunting alone the way. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Oh I wasn't sleeping.. I was just thinking." He replies.

I looked at him. He looks broken. He looks lost. He looks vulnerable. "About Elizabeth?"

"Mmhm. Just... Thinking about all the good times.. The bad times.." He started to tear up. "The beautiful times... All of them." He says and started crying softly.

Wow.. Seeing Meliodas like this bothered me. I've never seen him like this. I wanted to protect him and to make him feel better, because I know how it feels. So I climbed up onto the bed and pulled him onto my lap and into my embrace. He lays his head against my chest and I rub his head gently. He cries softly and hugs my waist. I sigh quietly and continue to rub his head and hold him. Time went by; seconds turns to minutes, minutes turns into an hour. The crying has stopped and nothing was making a sound

"Thank you Ban." Meliodas says suddenly. He looked up at me. "Elizabeth said to be happy.. And if I didn't have you I don't think I could be."

I feel flattered a bit so I smile. "Happy to help captain." I say softly as I'm rubbing his shoulders, looking down at him with a small smile. "So if you're feeling better I can just go to my room and let you sle-"

"No, uh.. Please stay." Meliodas says looking away quickly then looking back at me. "I'd like to have your company." He says. It sounded like he was a bit nervous but I shrugged it off.

I chuckle a bit and nod. "Sure thing captain." I say and lay down, letting him lay on top of me and put my hands behind my head. He got off and lays down perpendicular to me, laying his head on my stomach. We both lay there in silence and I occasionally glance at Meliodas. He seemed like he had something to say but he was too nervous to say it or something. Eventually I fall asleep. I don't know when but when I wake up Meliodas is laying against me with one arm and one leg. I chuckle softly and look at his face. He looks so calm and peaceful. I gently stroke his head and wrap an arm around him. He seemed to like it as he cuddles closer to me. 'Aww." I say under my breath. Suddenly I feel an urge to kiss his head. I never felt that before and it was interesting. Fuck it. I gently plant a kiss on his forehead. His skin felt flawless and warm, and I liked it. I think about the smooch for a while, and those thoughts go from a innocent kiss on the head, to a peck on the lips. Then the peck turns to a full on kiss, then a frenchie. I groan softly over my own mind. The thoughts progress to touching and finally to I'm sure what you can guess. "Dammit..." I say quietly and rub my eyes. I mean.. I didn't mind the thought. My body didn't seem to either. I clear my head and look over at the sleeping Meliodas and smile softly to myself.

* * *

 **There be chapter 1! Still I would like to know what y'all want out of this story so leave ideas, thoughts, critiques, praise, or whatever you want in the reviews! Also please let me know if you guys want sexy time in here! And next chapter will be longer because it will basically have all this chapter in Meliodas's point of view and then continued on from this point.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo! So it seams that completely rewriting the previous chapter in a different point of view doesn't appeal to some. I get that, but I want y'all to know what was going on in both Ban and Meliodas's heads and how they feel at least up to this point so this will be the only time that I rewrite a chapter in a different point of view. So instead of rewriting the whole chapter, I'll boil it down to it's key elements and I'll keep it brief, but I'll put it in italics and separate it with the line thing so if you don't want to read it you can just skip ahead.**

* * *

 **Meliodas's point of view**

 _I spent the whole time in my room mourning and grieving over losing_ _Elizabeth. It seemed like I had her for such a short time... But I guess it was bound to happen when a demon that lives who-knows-how-long gets with a human girl. I cried in my room off and on reminiscing old cherished_ _memories. I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard Ban call from the outside of the room. I didn't answer him so he walked inside. "Hey Ban." I said softly_

 _"Hey bud." Ban said back sitting on the ground next to my bed. It was nice to have a presence in the room, especially that of a good friend. "Enjoy your nap?" He asked_

 _"Oh I wasn't sleeping.. Just thinking." I replied sadly sitting up. Ban looks at me and I look at him. I could see in his face that he felt sorry for me. He also seemed to be studying me._

 _"About Elizabeth?"_

 _"Mmhm. Just... Thinking about the good times... the bad times.." I could feel my eyes well up with tears. Damn emotions getting to me again. "The beautiful times..." Shit I could feel myself about to cry again, I tried to hold it back in front of Ban like I did at the funeral. "... All of them." I couldn't hold it back any more and I started to cry. Shit, I almost never cry in front of others. I felt Ban climb on the bed and he put me on his lap. I didn't question it. I and embrace him. I pushed my face into his chest and I let it all out for several long minutes. Having gone through this with Ban, I acquired a greater appreciation for Ban. What could I say? I love this dummy. "Thank you Ban." I said looking up at him. I've seen his face many many times but now it seems different.. Not physically different but.. I don't know, I can't put my tongue on it. "Elizabether told me to be happy.. And if I didn't have you I don't think I could be." I said with sincerity._

 _"Happy to help Captain." Ban said with a smile as he rubs my shoulders. Damn it felt nice. His smooth skin, his touch, I melted into it. "So if you're feeling better I can just go to my room and let you sle-"_

 _"No, uh.." I cut him off. I did not want him to leave. "Please stay." I pleaded. I looked up at him and I felt an urge to kiss him. No idea why this came over me but I shook it off. "I like your company.." I said nervously._

 _Ban chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing captain." I said as he laid down with me still on him and he put his hands behind his head. The thought of kissing him came back to me along with some other more sensual thoughts. I blushed a bit and I get off of him, laying down and placed my head on his stomach. I wanted to tell him about what passed through my mind but I was too embarrassed too. I didn't want to risk him thinking differently of me in a bad way. I was also to nervous too anyway because I never had these feelings to a best friend.. or even a man. The minutes tick by and I eventually fell asleep._

* * *

 **End of the recap. Again, since rewriting a chapter in a different point of view doesn't seem to be popular this will be the last time I do it.**

* * *

 **Meliodas's point of view**

I began to wake up from my peaceful sleep. I had a dream and boy was it something. Let's just say this dream gave me an impressive erection. Since I was pressed against Ban with one arm and one leg my member pressed and poked against Ban's leg. My eyes widened when I realized the situation and I prayed that Ban was still asleep. I looked up at him, and he looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning."

Damn it

"Morning." I reply after I looked away. I sat up and quickly pushed my morning wood down and push my legs together. I look over at Ban and I see he has one too. My eyes widen a bit and I try to ignore it but it was kinda hard... Literally.

Ban stretched and sat up. He then noticed his own morning wood and pushed it down as well. I could see a slight blush appear on his face. "Ready to start the day?" He says quickly with his usual enthusiasm.

I nod and stood up. "Yeah, uh... I'll go and open up the bar." I reply and walk out of the bedroom. I unlock the door which started business. Not long after the other sins started to trickle out of there rooms. I greet them as they enter the main dining area.

"Merlin and I are about to head out." Escanor says

"King and I are leaving soon too." Diane added from the outside window.

"Okay, you guys better come and visit every now and then." I say back to them with a friendly smile. I'm gonna miss them but they all have their own lives. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Hawk is up. He yawned so I suspected he is still tired.

"And I'm leaving as well." Gowther adds

"Hm? You are too?" I ask him

"Yes." He nodded. "Similar to Merlin, I want to research my interests and I had done all I can here. I need to move on to other places to continue my studies." Gowther says.

"Okay then. So then Ban, Hawk, and I will be running the place." I say with a soft smile. "Thanks for your help all these years."

Gowther nodded. "Of course.

I cross my arms and grin. 'Looks like Hawk is going to be our new server."

"WHAT!?" Hawk shrieks. "I can't do two jobs at once! Do you know how hard it is to be to be chief of scraps!?"

I roll my eyes with a chuckle. "Relax Piggy. We'll manage." I say and look at the rest of the group. "So when are you leaving."

"Today, in a few hours." Merlin says

"Same here." King added

"In an hour." Gowther says

Time passed and we all talked, had some ale, and conversed with the customers as they came and went. Gowther bid adieu and left first, King and Diane followed, and lastly Escanor and Merlin left last after we all said farewell. It was good to see them all again and was sad to see them go, but time must go on. It's just me, Ban, and Hawk here now. This will be interesting.

~Later that night

Hawk is busy taking care of leftovers taking a little more time than usual, probably because he had an extra load of helping serve and host. I'll need to remember to reward him later. Ban is cleaning the kitchen whistling a tune to himself. I am wiping down tables and closed up shop. "A day well done boys!" I say happily to them

"Thanks captain, same to you." Ban says giving a thumbs up

"Ha! It was so tiring, I think I can sleep for three days!" Hawk exclaims with his mouthful as he gorges himself with scraps

I chuckle as I lock the front door. "I'm sure you will." I say and walk up to Ban as he's cleaning the stove top. "Ban... I wanted to thank you for last night. I needed it." I tell him

"No problem captain." Ban replied back with a grin as he glanced at me and winked.

My heart fluttered seeing him wink at me. He's winked hundreds of times at me, but I never had that reaction "Erm, Yeah... I'm heading to bed now. Good night buddy!" I say and nudge him with my shoulder a bit.

"G'night!" He replies and slaps my butt.

I know he meant it as a friendly way but I couldn't help but blush and I rushed to my bedroom. I take a deep breath and let it out. "Oh boy..." I said softly and I went to bed

* * *

 **Woo! Wonder what Meliodas's dream was... ;)**


End file.
